


Foreign Cinema

by LouisInGlasses



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, College Student Louis, Cute Louis, Dom Harry, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, Kidnapping, Knotting, Louis in Glasses, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Possessive Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Harry, Rich Zayn, Shy Louis, Smut, Sub Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Sugar Daddy Zayn, Top Harry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisInGlasses/pseuds/LouisInGlasses
Summary: Omega Louis meets Alpha Harry while serving at a small coffee shop in San Francisco. Their love blossoms from there on out. I have been looking for a story with all the elements I want, and couldn't find one so I decided to write one! Just give me a chance :) Super fluffy.





	1. Chapter 1

When I was younger I always dreamed of meeting my prince charming. I always knew I was gay, and never hid it from my family. They accepted me with open arms. I planned my wedding and my prom, his tux, our dates. I was going to be the best boyfriend, I had read all the magazines and I was obsessed with all the Disney princesses. Throughout high school I met a few boys and we went to the movies, but it was never a real relationship. High school boys are immature, so I decided I would wait on dating, and focus on my school work. So I never got my ideal prom night, with a cute date and a limo to match. But I didn’t care, I knew I had someone waiting for me.   
I met Harry when I was waitressing at a small coffee shop, The Little Spot Cafe, which was not too far from my apartment. My shift felt as though it would never end. It had just started heavily raining. The kind lady I was serving, was not very happy about this. As I was trying to reassure her, Harry ran in. I didn’t look up right away, customers come in all the time, and I was busy. But the lady I was serving said, “See I can’t go outside, I’ll be drenched like that young man over there.” I looked up and saw a boy, who could potentially be an Italian Vogue model, standing in the doorway, a small puddle forming around him. I offered him the closest thing to a towel I could find, and then a booth. He was very polite and ordered a tea, which surprised me, he seemed like a black coffee, no cream type. He left a very generous tip, I have to admit I was a little disappointed he didn’t leave his number. I left work that night a little dismayed, but just shook it off. He probably wasn’t my type anyways. I spent the next few days catching up on my classes. The college I attended was on break so I allowed myself a break from work as well. I went into work the next week, and my coworker Niall was rushing me behind the counter.   
“Jeez what’s your deal.” I said hanging my coat up.   
“I’m going to ignore your attitude because I am so excited for you.” Niall said with a smile.   
I just stared at him.  
“A boy came in asking for you a few days ago.” I stopped struggling, and smiled. I’d been secretly hoping all week he would come back when I started working again. Though two more days passed before we were finally face to face again. I was swamped, and having my worst day in a while. I had dropped a platter of breakfast sandwiches, mixed salt with sugar on two separate orders, and stained my apron all within three hours. We were having our lunch rush when he finally came back. I didn’t notice him at first, but when it was finally his turn to order, I dropped the water I was sipping on.   
“Now this time you’re the one who’s soaking wet. Oh how the tables have turned. I’m Harry, pleasure to finally meet you.” I was mortified, but the line was getting longer by the minute so I blurted out, “Louis, I get off at five.” And sure enough he walked back into the shop five minutes before my shift ended. We stayed for hours, talking about each other and laughing. It wasn’t a date, but I was already smitten. This beautiful man is treating me to coffee and croissants, what more could I ask for? I was in a trance for the next two days. He was so beautiful, he made me laugh so hard my face hurt. I was pretty sure he was alpha by the way he stiffened when Niall hugged me bye. Niall is beta. He’s been my best friend since my first day of uni. We were roommates for two years before we decided dorm life was too hard, and we both got apartments. Oh, and I also got him a job at Little Spot because the owner absolutely adores me. I can be quite cute and cuddly when I want to be. However, Niall has seen me be the opposite, and vice versa. Niall’s boyfriend, Zayn, is also beta. They are seriously the cutest couple I have ever seen. However, it does make me a little sad that I don’t have that. I was never bullied to my face in high school. And then I never had alphas drooling over me like my friends. Apparently short, chubby omegas with glasses and kids size feet were not the trend in the late 2000s. I wasn’t too worried though, I’ve always known I want to be a kindergarten teacher, so I focused on that.   
Harry had somehow gotten my number, Niall I’m assuming, and texted me while I was showering.   
“Hey Louis, it’s Harry, I was wondering if you would be interested in going to dinner with me?”   
I dropped my towel and screamed. I panicked because I have never been on a date before, I am a virgin in almost all ways.   
“Hiiii! I would love to!”  
I got dressed and looked at my phone. He’s picking me up in an hour. I spent the hour taming my hair, feeding my cat and changing my outfit a trillion times. I decided on leggings and a soft sweater with Birkenstocks and blue socks to match my sweater. When I was happy with everything, I sat on a bar stool near my island and waited. Harry showed up not long after that with a bouquet of roses. I’m certain my face matched the flowers. He was wearing nice pants and a button up shirt. I looked down at my outfit and frowned. I guess he noticed because he said, “Don’t worry, there’s no dress code where we’re going.” I smiled, “Sounds good.” He motioned for me to follow him and we started walking towards the heart of the city. I opened my phone and shared my location with one of my friends just in case. We made small talk for the next twenty minutes before stopping in front of a small diner called ‘Foreign Cinema.’ I was in awe, it was a very beautiful outdoor patio that played foreign films on a giant screen. The hostess led us to our table, Harry pulled out my chair for me. I thought I would melt right then and there. “Oh my gosh Harry, this place is beautiful! Do you come here often?” He grinned, “Actually, my dad built it and it’s our family business.” Though they were playing “Life Is Beautiful,” I couldn’t help but watch the beautiful man in front of me.


	2. Note

Hi sorry I just wanted feedback, anything you want to happen that I could add in?


End file.
